


Taco Tuesday

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Epic Threesomes and Lazy Sunday Afternoons [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, I got Douchifer in my Deckerstar, Multi, OT3, What's this? Oh yes-more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Dan's back at work after *that* weekend.Later, there are tacos.  They might have fluff in them.





	Taco Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Someone once told me that guilt goes away with Tacos.  
> I'm not sure if that has anything to do with this or not though.

Exhausted as he was when Dan got home on Sunday, sleep eluded him. His brain would not shut down, he kept thinking about Lucifer and Chloe, and all the wonderful things they’d done together. He contemplated the future, trying to imagine what a life with them would be like. It filled him with warm, fuzzy feelings, and hot, horny feelings, and every now and then a sense of utter dread in the pit of his stomach that the whole idea was ludicrous and would end up hurting him and everyone involved.

But then it was Monday morning and he had to go back to work. His stomach was in knots at the thought of seeing them. He put on his professional face, and focussed on all the things that needed to be done (and a few that didn’t need to be done but provided him with a much needed distraction) and managed to mostly stay out of their way. He even managed to steer clear of Ella- until about four thirty when she cornered him by the coffee machine.

“Hey, dude, why you been avoiding me all day?”

Keep it simple. “Sorry, Ella, it’s been a pretty busy day, I’ve had a lot to catch up on.”

“Yeah, but Monday morning you always make time to stop by, what gives?”

“Nothing. It’s all good. Sorry, I need to, um...” he pointed in the general direction of his desk.

She grabbed his arm, concerned. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” he looked straight at her. “Nothing. It’s okay, I just have to…”

“Did _you_ do something wrong?”

“I um…” he looked around helplessly, and then nodded. “Yes. Yes I did. Something very, very wrong.” He grinned and tried not to grin, and then grinned again.

She punched his arm, wide-eyed. “And you’re avoiding me because you don’t want to tell me?”

“I knew I wouldn’t need to tell you, you’d just Sherlock it out of me. Which, here we are, so… Can I go back to avoiding you now?”

“I’m not done Sherlocking yet!”

“Okay, but, not here?”

She led him back to the lab, and he closed the blinds. 

“Wow, this is serious, isn’t it? Did you break any actual laws?” 

He hovered, hands on hips, and shook his head. “Nothing like that.”

“Wait, what happened to the pudding tasting you were supposed to be having…” her voice trailed off as she noticed the way his face cracked at the mention of pudding… “with Lucifer… Oh, Dan please tell me you two didn’t…”

He leaned onto the table, “I cannot answer that question unless you swear not to talk about this to anyone!”

Her hands went to her mouth. “Oh my God! You did!”

“Ella, please, promise you won’t say anything?” He stared at her, his eyes begging.

“What about Chloe?”

Dan chuckled. “She already knows.”

“Shit!” Ella swore as her phone rang, making her jump. “Shit, it’s her now.”

“Answer it.”

“Hey, Decker, what’s up?”

“I saw you go in there. He hasn’t told you anything yet, has he?”

“Um…”

“Don’t say anything else until I get there!”

She arrived in a flurry, and smiled awkwardly at Dan. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he smiled shyly back.

“You can go now, we need girl talk,” Chloe instructed.

“Oh, thank God! I mean, um…”

“Just go!” She waved him towards the door.

He left. Ella looked at her, confused. “You don’t look like someone whose ex just slept with her boyfriend.”

Chloe’s smiled tightened. “I originally planned on getting drunk before I told you this, but it is so much better than that!”

From outside the door, Dan could hear a lot of squealing and giggling. Glad to have escaped, he went back and sat at his desk. There in front of him was a bright pink envelope, and beside it a confectionary box which contained a ring doughnut, covered in red glaze. He opened the note. 

_Dearest Douching Daniel, I saw this and it reminded me of what you did to me yesterday. I’m looking forward to seeing what you do next. From your Dark Lord. x ___

__Dan felt himself go all gooey inside. At least it wasn’t pudding. He wasn’t sure he could eat pudding in public any time soon. He was about to bite into it when he had a thought. He pulled out his phone and took a quick selfie, licking the doughnut. His thumbs tapped out the message: _To my Dark Lord, from your willing servant._ He sent it quickly before he had any second thoughts._ _

__The day after that was a lot easier. Ella kept giving them all “you’re so adorable” looks, and Lucifer went back to making fun of him, and Chloe just smiled knowingly and got on with the job._ _

__

__Trixie was trying very hard not to jump up and down when she opened the door to her dad, whose arms were overflowing with food. She was old enough now to show a little more reserve, so instead she just smiled and bounced in place slightly. He put the bags down on the counter and gave her a great big hug. “Hey, monkey! Are you okay?”_ _

__“Yes. I’m glad we’re doing Tacos again.”_ _

__“Me too. Where’s your mom?”_ _

__“Being weird. Lucifer’s talking to her upstairs.”_ _

__Dan swallowed. “He’s here too?”_ _

__“It’s hard to get rid of him these days.”_ _

__“Would you want to?” he asked, curiously._ _

__“Nope! And not just because he keeps buying me stuff. He makes Mom happy. He makes me happy, too.”_ _

__“I’m glad. I want my girls to be happy.”_ _

__His heart began to race at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. When she appeared, she seemed to be glowing. She’d changed into a comfy sweater and a pair of blue jeans, apparently casual, but she’d also let down her hair and redone her make-up. For a moment, Dan felt like he’d gone back in time. Lucifer followed her._ _

__Lucifer. Oh wow. Wearing a three piece suit to Taco Tuesday, neatly coiffed and emanating charm. Somehow he managed to make being fully dressed almost as sexy as being naked. Dan took several deep breaths and tried not to think about that._ _

__“Are you okay, Dad?”_ _

__“Yeah, monkey. Just…” he leaned towards and said in stage whisper, “your mom looks very pretty.” _And so does the Devil. Why did I think this was a good idea again?_ “Hi.” He was suddenly very unsure of where to put his hands, which wanted to reach out and grab both of them._ _

__“Good evening, Daniel,” Lucifer purred._ _

__Dan’s highest hope at that moment was that he would be able to get through the night without getting a hard-on._ _

__“Hey,” Chloe leaned towards him and gave him a very chaste kiss, which still managed to send shivers down his spine. “What did you bring?”_ _

__“Everything!” he exclaimed, welcoming the distraction. “We have fresh avocados, tomatoes, onions, chillies…” the list went on as he pulled each item from the bags. Trixie dug in the cupboard for mixing bowls, Chloe got some utensils and Lucifer pulled a few more spices from the rack._ _

__“So, who do we trust to use knives?” Dan enquired. He looked between the child and the Devil, and then handed one carefully to Trixie with a mischievous grin. Chloe smirked, and handed Trixie a tomato to chop. Lucifer was momentarily offended, but then Dan winked at him and suddenly he felt much better._ _

__When the vegetation was all prepared, the question remained of how much chilli to put in the salsa. Trixie said that now she was bigger, they could make it a lot stronger than they used to._ _

__“Are you sure about that, sweetie?” Chloe asked._ _

__“Yes Mom,” she assured her, with an exasperated tone. She had obviously inherited the eye roll._ _

__“You could always try a slice,” Lucifer suggested._ _

__“Lucifer…” Chloe used her warning voice._ _

__“Detective, I am trying to teach your child a very important lesson.” He held out a small circle of red chilli and grinned Devilishly. “Go on, little monkey. Try it.”_ _

__Trixie grabbed it and popped it in her mouth before anyone told her not to. As she chewed it, her eyes went wide, and then so did her mouth, and then she got up and ran around the kitchen making lots of noise and flapping frantically._ _

__Chloe went to the refrigerator and poured her a glass of milk, which she gulped hastily._ _

__“You see,” Lucifer explained. “Next time she’ll think twice before following my advice.”_ _

__“Are you kidding?” Trixie grinned. “That was _awesome!_ ”_ _

__Dan laughed. “Well that plan backfired. Guess we’re going for the hot salsa tonight then.”_ _

__“Yes!” she pumped her fist, and then grabbed the bowl of avocados and bagan to mash them._ _

__“You don’t need to pulverise them quite that much, darling,” Lucifer advised._ _

__“I like it gooey,” she grinned._ _

__“Yes, I imagine you get it from your father.”_ _

__Dan snorted and quickly took the dirty knives and chopping boards to the sink._ _

__“If you two can stop flirting for long enough, perhaps you’d like to do the actual cooking part,” Chloe suggested. “I’ll make sure Trixie doesn’t completely destroy the guac.”_ _

__Dan picked up the ground beef, and Lucifer located a pan, and they met at the stove. It occured to Dan that Lucifer knew his way around this kitchen as if it were his second home. As much as wanted to drop back into Dad mode, he was still the guest here. It was slightly unnerving. “You guys haven’t said anything to Trixie, yet, about us?” He asked quietly._ _

__“Of course not. I think it’s probably better to wait until we have something a bit more concrete to tell her, don’t you?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Lovely. Don’t use that ring, it belongs in Hell, scorches everything. Try this side.”_ _

__Their hands almost met on the handle, sending sparks of sensation across Dan’s skin. He almost missed Lucifer’s sharp inhalation. “You feel that too?”_ _

__Lucifer smiled. “Yes, Daniel. You have an unusual effect on me recently. Please let’s focus on the cooking, shall we?”_ _

__“As you wish, Dark Lord,” he replied softly._ _

__Then it was Lucifer’s turn to take a deep breath._ _

__The dinner itself was wonderful. They stuffed their faces and talked about everyday stuff, and laughed as Trixie and Lucifer kept having to take drinks between mouthfuls. “Aren’t you supposed to like things hot?” Dan enquired as he started to notice the pattern._ _

__“Usually it’s fine. I once got so fed up of seeing myself caricatured on bottles of hot sauce, I drank one as if it were beer out of spite. Then one day I took this lovely miracle out for dinner at my favourite Indian restaurant. They had a little competition going, every time I visited, to see if they could make my mouth burn. That night, they won.”_ _

__Chloe laughed at the memory._ _

__“How bad was it?”_ _

__“He was flapping and gasping, and his eyes were watering. The waiters were cheering and they brought the chef out to see. It was hilarious, and it served him right for trying to show off.”_ _

__“I keep trying to build up a tolerance, but my taste buds seem to grow back every time she’s out of range.”_ _

__They sat around the table for a time after they’d finished, exchanging stories. Trixie was studying Shakespeare at school, and hating it, so Lucifer made her giggle with a carefully edited story about how the man himself had dressed him up as Olivia from Twelfth Night. He promised to read with her and help her become familiar with the flow of the language, and the ideas behind it._ _

__“You’re helping with homework, now?” Chloe was clearly surprised._ _

__“I suppose I am. It’s Will though, and he was a lot of fun, so it doesn’t count.”_ _

__“Did you…” Dan began._ _

__“Without even taking off the costume,” he answered._ _

__Chloe rolled her eyes. “You have got to stop asking that question.”_ _

__“I dunno. I think it would be fun to see Lucifer in a corset and skirts.”_ _

__“He would look so silly!” Trixie laughed again, oblivious to the undertones._ _

__“Indeed. But if it helps with your education, I will bear it. What play are you reading?”_ _

__“A Midsummer Night’s Dream. It makes no sense.”_ _

__“Ah, fairies, love potions and donkey heads. I always liked Puck.”_ _

__“Trixie, why don’t you go get your book and Lucifer can read with you while Dan and I clean up.”_ _

__The idea met approval all round, and by the time the table was cleared, there were proclamations and laughter floating through from the living area. It all felt very homely indeed._ _

__“So…” Dan asked as they loaded up the dishwasher, “any more thoughts since Sunday?”_ _

__“Lots,” she smiled. “Good and bad. But tonight has been good. I don’t know. I had a really good time, I just… I don’t want to rush it. It’s too important.”_ _

__“That’s a good thing, though, right?” He lowered his voice. “Look, it’s not like I was planning on staying over tonight, anyway. How about we hold off on the threesomes for a while and focus on this, just us and the daily stuff?”_ _

__“The Devil won’t like that. He’s got plans. I know because he keeps talking about them, in detail. If we don’t let him play with his new toy soon, my ovaries are going to explode.”_ _

__“He said I wasn’t a toy.”_ _

__“Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”_ _

__“I know. It’s just… it’s a lot, you know?”_ _

__“I know. And I wish I could promise you we’ll get there, but it’s not that simple.”_ _

__“It’s not. But whatever happens, I want you to know that I care about you and I will always be here you guys, okay?”_ _

__And because it seemed like exactly the right thing to do, she hugged him, and it didn’t feel strange or wrong at all. “Saturday,” she said._ _

__“What’s Saturday?”_ _

__“Trixie has a birthday party to go to. We’ll have three hours.”_ _

__“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”_ _

__“Yes.” She hugged him a little tighter._ _

__“Three hours should be enough. Even for Lucifer.”_ _

__“You could even stay, maybe, and we could all watch a movie after?”_ _

__“I’d like that.”_ _

__“I’ll tell him later.”_ _

__“I should probably be going.”_ _

__“You could stay until Trixie goes to bed.”_ _

__“If I stay that long, I won’t leave.”_ _

__“Okay. You better go hug your daughter good night.”_ _

__“In a minute. I haven’t finished this hug yet.”_ _

__Trixie caught them out the corner of her eye, and muffled her squeal with both hands. She didn’t know how long it had been since she’d seen her parents like this. “Lucifer!” she whispered. “Do you think if we sneak up real quiet I could get in on that hug?”_ _

__“We will have to be extra slow, and extra careful. Just like when your mum and I sneak up on a suspect.” He crouched down low, and beckoned for her to follow. She started giggling, and he shushed her noisily, just to make sure the others were well warned of their approach. They stopped with their backs to the kitchen island, and he silently mouthed and pointed for her to go one way, and he the the other. Then he mimed running and hugging. He turned, and gestured for her to go. He quickly unfurled his wings in the space, and let her catapult herself into them before he attacked from the other direction, encasing them all in white feathers._ _

__Chloe laughed with surprise and delight, pulling her daughter right into the middle where she squirmed happily, and announced, “I love my family.”_ _

__Dan smiled like a contented cat. “Cooking, helping with homework, and now hug attacks? You really are turning into quite the step-Devil aren’t you?”_ _

__“Shut up and enjoy the hug, Daniel.”_ _

__“As you wish, Dark Lord.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just adding a note to say I woke up this morning to sooooo many comments, and it was amazing! Thank you everybody!


End file.
